


Wstręt

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝oczywistym było to, że dipper pines nigdy nie zakochałby się w demonie.❞





	Wstręt

Oczywistym było to, że Dipper Pines nie mógł zakochać się w demonie. Zwłaszcza w t y m demonie — tak zepsutym i zrodzonym najpewniej z samego chaosu; stanowiącym źródło wielu starych problemów i teraźniejszych traum.

— Po prostu niektórych rzeczy nie da się przeskoczyć — powiedziała kiedyś Mabel, gdy on zastanawiał się, ile mocy musiałby zużyć, żeby dostać się do głowy chłopaka i zniszczyć złe wspomnienia. I prawdopodobnie miała rację — nawet najpotężniejsze demony nie powinny grzebać w uczuciach ludzi, bo to nigdy nie kończyło się dobrze.

Prawdopodobnie rozmawiając z nią, oglądając, jak na twarzy Dippera maluje się wstręt, jak odsuwa się i znika z pomieszczeń, w których przebywał Bill, powinien odpuścić, zająć czymś ciekawszym i mniej pogmatwanym. Rzecz w tym, że nie potrafił i zamiast szanować wolę chłopaka, biegał za nim, łapał jego dłonie i zadawał mu miliony pytań w nadziei, że kiedyś pozna odpowiedzi na chociaż jedno.

— Nie mam już trójkątnej formy! Nie mam starego głosu! Nie mam tamtych zapędów! Nie pragnę chaosu! Więc? Co jeszcze ci nie pasuje?

Trwali tak w tym, w kółko jedną scenę powtarzali, aż w końcu Dipper westchnął ciężko i odezwał się.

— Twoje oczy. Są straszne. Obrzydliwe.

I Bill uśmiechnął się; wiedząc już, czego musi się pozbyć.


End file.
